Summers End
by BendingDreams
Summary: The Gaang is back on Ember Island for the solstice festival. Zuko comes clean about his relationship with Mai. Old flames are brought back to life. Friendships are tested and pushed to their limits. This is my first fic so please be gentle! Total dramatic fluff for my own guilty pleasure.
1. Late Night Confession

A/N: I own SQUAT!

It was the end of another summer on Ember Island. They had two more nights before they all had to go back to their realities.

Zuko would have to go back to the capital and be the Fire Lord his Nation needed him to be.

Sokka and Suki would return to the Southern Water Tribe and their three young children. Sokka has been under his father's tutelage for the past three years preparing to become chief.

Aang and Toph would go back to traveling the Nations to wherever they were needed most.

This would be the first year that Katara would join Aang and Toph on their adventures.

Shortly after the war had ended she had gone home to help rebuild and teach a new generation of benders from the south. But now that her home is a true sister of the Northern Tribe and the arrival of a new master to take over teachings, she decided that she needed more. Not that being back home with her family, rebuilding a tribe and teaching wasn't enough to fulfill anyone person there was just something missing.

Her family was not thrilled but they all understood. Sokka took it the hardest because he was losing his and Suki's free, any time baby sitter for their one year old twins, and three year old little Hakoda. Suki just elbowed him in the side and told him to be happy for his 'grown-up' sister.

So here they all were five years later, sitting around the fire on Zuko's private beach laughing and sharing stories as old friends do.

The night sky was clear and every star seemed to shine brighter for them as if the spirits were blessing them all.

Katara was lying in the sand propped up by her elbows. The reflection of the ocean and flames of the fire danced in her eyes. The moonlight made her skin shimmer where golden flecks of sand clung to her.

 _She really did rise with the moon,_ thought the Fire Lord. Zuko had been staring at her from behind the flames. He was enraptured by the way she came to life when the moon would rise.

She was laughing at one of Sokka's food centered comments and her sister-in-law smacking him in the back of the head.

Zuko couldn't help but watch Katara, she was memorizing. He decided that she had only become more beautiful over the years as she grew into a woman.

Every inch of her was calling out to him. The way her waist long rich chestnut hair gently blew in the warm summers wind and how that same breeze would carry her voice like a sirens song.

A fire was re-lit from ashes that he thought he extinguished years ago within him. The growing flames in his heart began to battle his conscience.

He broke the trance he was under by focusing back to the girl's conversation. He caught the end of it and was able to get the just of what they had been discussing.

The girls finally convinced Toph to spend the next day shopping for new outfits for the Summer Solstice Festival and Dance. Then to get pampered at the spa for the other half of the day before meeting up with the guys.

Both Suki and Katara had been on their knees pleading in the sand. As Katara and Suki would scoot closer to Toph their bodies were burying themselves further down. Toph, Aang and Sokka were hysterically laughing saying how both woman looked like the twins begging for another piece of seal jerky.

Zuko couldn't help but grin at Katara. Only at Katara.

By the time they accomplished their goal the girls had sand wedged in places where sand should never be.

Zuko watched as Katara got that devious look in her eyes. She raised a brow looking at Suki who nodded in a silent agreement.

 _Crap, what are they planni..._ before he could even finish his thought both woman had handfuls of sand and were pouring them on top of Toph.

Half laughing and half scolding them Toph yelled, "You two are going to pay for that!"

Katara and Suki keeled over laughing. They had wrapped their arms around their middles from the ache that had started to grow while trying to get away from the pissed off earth bender.

Before his girlfriend could get to them Aang swooped Toph up and ran with her bridal style into the water.

On cue Sokka grabbed Suki swinging her over his shoulder, stammering out, "This is what happens to grown women who act like little girls!" as they reached the water's edge he slid her down the front of his body holding her so she couldn't get away, kissed her nose, and winked. "Sokka don't youuuu…." He threw both their bodies into the next wave and joined the other couple in the water fight.

"Hey Sparky, are you gonna let Sugar Queen pull that crap with me and get away with it are you?!" Toph shouted from the water. "Aren't _you_ supposed to up hold the peace in your own nation?" she added.

Katara stopped paying attention to the four playing in water and instantly stopped laughing and stared Zuko square in the eyes.

This was his chance to get close, really close to her perfectly sculpted body. T _hank you, Agni for bikinis!_ He smiled to himself as he stood up and gave her that smirk that she could only get out of him.

"Of course Toph, what kind of Fire Lord would _**I**_ be if I let this kind of behavior go unpunished?!" he shouted to the water without breaking eye contact with the water bender.

 _Good La he is tall. When did he become… sexy? Shit did I just say that? Get up Tara. Stop drooling. This is Zuko, only Zuko…crap that look, he is giving me_ _ **that**_ _look._ She could just about see his inner fire rising through his eyes. Stumbling backwards getting to her feet giggling under her breath, "Z-Z-Zuuukkkoooo…" she was now running towards the safety of her element, "don't you daaarrre!" when she looked over her shoulder he was already midair about to tackle her into the ocean. She had just enough time to take a breath before the both of them were submerged beneath the waves.

When she came up from his attack Zuko broke through the surface right in front her face. Their eyes locked instantaneously.

He mentally captured the way her wet hair clung to her bare shoulders and toned arms. How gracefully the sea fell off her long eyelashes when she blinked. How seductively it flowed down her neck to her full and curved breasts.

 _Calm down. This is Katara, for Agni's sake! Your best friend. Spirits she is beautiful. I love her smile. Her laugh..._ the voices in his head were at war. He was losing his control of his breathing. A swell of heat rising from his stomach to his chest. The water was masking the beads of sweat that were building at his brow.

The water parted for him to surface like a command. His muscular arms pushing his sleek hair back out of his beautiful face. It was like magic how his amber eyes reflected the moonlight off the water's surface. The water falling from his broad shoulders to is toned chest down to his carved abs and down the 'v' lines in his thin waist. It felt like she couldn't get her fill of the sight before her. She felt her face flush and began to warm as if the sun itself were in the sky.

His voice interrupted the naughty images of him in her mind.

"Now _water peasant_ I hope you have learned your lesson for your traitorous acts against the most badass earthbender in all the nations." He stated trying as hard as he could to sound in his all mighty Fire Lord voice, without laughing waving his hand towards Toph who was cheering him on. He noticed the changed of color in her cheeks making his own deepen as he gazed upon her.

Katara raised her arms bringing the ocean up beneath her. She was now smirking down at him, "OH, _really_ Fire Lord? And who do you think is the most _badass_ waterbender in all the nations?" Before he could answer she placed her hands on his head and with the force of her element she sent him back into the depths.

Proudly snickering to herself she started to swim towards the shore. She barely made it five feet when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back under the surface with him. They were swimming around each other like Tui and La in perfect harmony waiting for the other to make the first move.

Before they ran out of breath he lifted her back out of the water by her slender waist just above her deliciously curvy hips spinning her in the air.

Her teenage girly giggle was contagious. The very somber Fire Lord began to laugh. Neither of them notice the others return to the spot on the beach drying off.

Katara had flung her hair back and her head followed exposing more of her neck. Something inside of him wanted so desperately kiss her starting at her ear to the hollow of her neck. He was still holding her up but he had somehow he enveloped her with his arms behind her thighs. He stopped spinning and beheld the gorgeous sight above him.

When he stopped Katara brought her head back down and stared right into his eyes. The night around them seemed to stand still. All other noise had faded away to only their shallow breathes and the pounding of their hearts. The water's surface began to still and all was calm except what lies within each of them.

In silence he slowly lessened his grip on her body and let her slip down his bare chest not breaking eye contact.

As she descended down his warm slippery torso she placed her hands on his chest using his body as a guide. Her hands stopped on top of his scar that he received for her. She frowned at the memory of his sacrifice for her and how she almost lost him. When her feet meet the sand beneath her legs refused to hold her up right causing her to fall into his embrace.

They had never been this close before. This intimate. Every nerve in their bodies were acutely aware of the other. It was frightening and exhilarating all at the exact same time.

Looking up into his golden eyes she was for once completely loss for words. Both of their eyes searching in each other for the right thing to say.

Zuko could feel a something deep within him. His deeper desires fighting to be freed. He felt the lustful twinge in a part of his body that reminded him that he was a man.

In her mind she envisioned how it would feel for his lips on hers, having his strong calloused hands trace every inch of her body... with that Katara closed her eyes and let out the faintest of moans instantly looking back up praying that he didn't hear that.

Zuko reached up with one hand leaving the other glued to her body and cupping the side of her cheek rubbing his thumb across it. When he did that she knew he had.

"Zuko" she whispered.

"Tara" he replied in a husky tone.

He had never said her name like _that_. The way he had said her name made every inch of her tingle and the building pressure below her stomach reminded her that she was too a woman. No one else had ever made her body react in that way. Only when she would lay on her furs back home dreaming of him. There were so many emotions behind a single word that crashed upon each of them like waves to the shore.

He bent towards her with cautious yearning eyes waiting for her to push him away, but to his surprise she reached up to him with hooded eyes on her tip toes consenting to his request. Their lips met in a salty tender embrace full of uncertainty and passion that neither have ever felt before. Her arms found their way around him while his other hand cupped her other side of her face. Both of them deepening their kiss and he closed his eyes. It wasn't rushed or frantic or careless. It was delicate and breathtaking and ardent.

Eyes snapped opened when they heard Sokka yell, "OUCH! Suki what was that for?"

Slowly they let their lips separate, gazing at each other in awe of it all. Zuko took a step back taking her hands in his. _They are a perfect fit in mine_ he thought. "We should get back to the others" he said.

Katara's lips were still slightly parted and her thoughts swarmed in her head like a water spout. She wasn't able to respond verbally so she nodded instead.

Zuko led the way back to the others letting go of her hand when they reached the shore. Zuko shook his head trying to extract as much water as he could from his hair.

Katara giggled and with a swirl and a flick of her wrist both were completely dry.

"I know the answer to your question" he said.

"And what question would that be Fire Lord?" Katara retorted innocently.

"Who is the most amazing waterbender in all the Nations?" he said in a low smooth tone.

"Who would that be?" she asked trying to play coy walking away.

In a few long strides Zuko was right next to her. Leaning down quickly enough only to say "You Tara," with his lips barely grazing the top of her ear.

Fireflies were swarming in her stomach spreading warmth all over her body and making her blush deepen.

Zuko notice how the proximity of their bodies and how _his_ words affected her. He had never gotten this excited over anyone else before, not even Mai.

" _ **I**_ said ' _badass'_ but I suppose I will settle for 'amazing' _"_ she echoed back with her soft pink lips curling up.

Bulging eyes, cocky smiles and silence greeted them back at the fire pit. Katara was thankful that they were on his private beach where she only had to deal with the four and not the whole island watching them.

Suki saved the day by dragging her husband to bed. Sokka only conceded after Suki cooed, "Come ooonnnnnn, we are leaving soon and we need to take advantage of having alone time since we are losing our babysitter."

Then she winked at her sister in-law and Katara mouthed 'thank you' back.

But before anyone else could say anything Katara had excused herself for the night saying how she wanted to make sure she would be up on time to go out in the morning and suggesting that Toph should think about doing the same. Toph only shrugged her shoulders as Katara made her way to the beach house.

After the three had disappeared into the house and long out of hearing range Toph broke the ice.

"Geez as if I could get to sleep with the way Sugar Queen and Sparky's hearts pounding like kimono-rhinos in heat!" Toph said narrowing her eyes at Zuko. His face turned a whole new shade of red and gulped.

"You promised me that we would stay out of this one" whined Aang.

"I know. I just can't help how dense those two can be. If they would just stop being blind like they have been for **YEARS** , then maybe she wouldn't have to keep rejecting **ALL** of the **men** who ask her Dad for her hand in marriage."

"What?!" Zuko huffed out. _Men as in more than one. Her dad. Permission. Marriage._

Aang rolled his eyes, "Toph really?"

"Look Twinkle Toes I got his attention" she chuckled pointing at Zuko.

It had seemed to be forever since Zuko felt like he was going to lose his temper. He felt his body heat rise. "Start talking!" He ordered as his hands balled into fists tuning his knuckles white.

Aang threw his arms in the air. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

While grinning at the fuming firebender Toph said, "Well I think I'm ready for bed. Will you carry me Twinkle Toes?"

"TOPH!" growled Zuko.

"You better give him something or we are never going to get to go to bed" grumbled Toph's annoyed boyfriend sounding utterly irritated.

"OK, Fine. Why do you care if other guys want to marry Sweetness and make spirits know how many little blue eyed babies with her? Huh? I have no clue as to why she keeps throwing every single guy back to where they came from. I'm actually surprised you didn't hear about the two flame boys from your nation that even tried. Those ones were epic!" Toph then crossed her arms in front of her chest and summoned a mound of sand to prop her feet up on. "They really keep you shut in up there in the palace these days don't they?"

"Of course she would say no. She has been busy helping rebuild her tribe. Busy with teaching her students. Even Agni must know how much time she spends helping Suki with Sokka and the kids, especially Sokka! Not to mention all the time she had spent healing anyone and everyone she could right after the war and helping negotiate peace treaties and trade agreements" he countered as level headed as he could.

"Yeah cut the crap. Even you made time for "Dark and Gloomy" for a while and while we're on that subject why did you guys break up? Her brother and Suki found time to get hitched and pop out three kids. Suki helped make the same treaties and agreements for Kyoshi along with training a new leader to take her place. So what. We all had crap to do and did it. And still made time to get some!"

The thought of another man seeing Katara in less than her bikini and touching her in the most intimate ways made his blood boil.

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING TOPH?" Steam was literally coming out of his nose.

"Calm down. I'm not saying that Sugar Queen isn't as _virtuous_ as she always has been. Again, **why** do you care so damn much if she gets married to someone else and pops out a herd of elephant seals?"

Zuko looked like his whole world was crumbling down around him as if each one of her words were a stone being ripped from his foundation. He knew that one day she would get married and have kids sure. But the thought of her doing what would be necessary to make babies with another man made his own bile rise his throat.

 _Why was this so personal? Why do you care?...because she is my best friend and she deserves the best. But who decides who and what's best for her? She is and has always been able to take care of herself. But why didn't she tell me about any of this..._

As if hearing his conversation in his head Toph spoke up in a softer and less antagonistic tone.

"Look Zuko, I don't know exactly why she has never accepted any offers. She only says that it wasn't the right time, or that they didn't even know her but she won't even let anyone try to. Or she would say how it just didn't feel right blah, blah, blah. Those were only part of the truth, I know" she pointed and wiggled her feet in the air. "Maybe she doesn't know exactly how she feels. Maybe she's been waiting for someone else to make the first move. I know what I can feel. And I feel like if you two would pull your heads out of the sand and just at least be honest and open about how you both really feel, maybe two people that we love could find what they are missing from their lives. And if you don't then you two are denser than a hundred Sokkas put together!"

Aang just shook his head at his girl's bluntness and sarcasm. Yet they are two of the many reasons why he loved her.

"So...uh, buddy why did you and Mai break up? The real reason. Don't forget the human lie detector is my girlfriend" Aang inquired wrapping his arm proudly around Toph.

Zuko was done in. They really put him in a corner and he knew it. There was no getting out of this one. He had avoided this question for four years now. His uncle was the only person that got remotely close to the real answer and not what they announced to everyone else. They are his closest friends and the closest to a family he ever had. He should want to be open and honest with them but even after all this time Zuko still struggled with certain things.

While taking the beating of Toph's revalations, he started to control his breathing and pull himself together as best as he could.

Deflated and defeated Zuko unclenched his hands exhaling the last of the steam from his body and sunk further down into the sand. He started to open his mouth but before words could escape 'Miss I can never mind my own business' interrupted…again.

"Yeah not the whole 'I must put peace and my nation before myself. Or we were too young and not ready to marry and create mini dark and gloomy heirs, or that we grew apart and she missed her family blah, blah, blah." Toph projected in her best imitation of him. It was not amusing, at all.

"Well that's not a lie."

"But it's not all of it either Sparky." She retorted.

Taking another deep breath Zuko began to tell his story. "We tried I think. We tried the best way we knew how for a while. I guess on some level we thought that things would just fall back into place and all of our feelings would return like how it was before I was banished."

"Not a lie, keep going" Toph affirmed. He let out another sigh.

"After a while we started to resent each other. She couldn't understand why I put more effort into my Nation and the world than our relationship. And I resented her for not being able to understand and be more supportive. It was like she didn't really even care as long as all the problems were on the other side of the gates. Don't get me wrong she likes Tara well enough I guess, but she never could get over that I would give my life to save hers. I feel bad about yelling at Mai now. But I would yell at her telling her that I never want to hear that my life is worth more than Kataras and that I would do it again without hesitating. She became jealous and suspicious of mine and Tara's friendship. I would tell Mai that she was being ridiculous. That I had never given her any reason to feel that way. In the end it was her jealousy that made me finally realize certain things. Things that Mai had known all along but would never say them…things that I knew but couldn't admit. Honestly I was scared."

"And what epiphany did you have?" asked Toph.

"That I finally discovered uncle's secret to making the perfect pot of tea and that I wanted to give up my throne and open a tea shop in the North Pole" he said sticking his tongue at the earth bender.

"Haha, nice try Sifu Hotpants. Even I know that would NEVER happen. You couldn't make a decent pot of tea if to save anyone!" Aang laughed at his own joke.

" **Shut it!** Your Sifu Hotpants over there is on a roll. So what did you finally realize oh enlightened one?" questioned the Blind Bandit.

"That…that I did have strong feelings for Katara and I had them long before the comet. I know its all history now but, we all knew how you thought you felt about her back then." He tilted his head towards Aang. "I would never do anything to loose yours or her trust and faith in me again. I know she deserves someone better than me. I do not deserve her in that way. I never would allow myself to even think what if. I have never cared about anyone or anything more than her. I…I would do anything if it meant _her_ happiness and safety. So I just shoved all my feelings for her away, accepting the fact that she could never love me back and try to be content with being friends. She's…she is my best friend and I would rather have her as that than nothing at all."

"Do you love her? You said,'… she could never love me back.'" Aang asked smugly as if he already knew the answer which he did.

"Yeah, I guess I do. It's not like it matters. Tonight was just some sick cosmic joke on me. I let myself get caught up in the moment and I never should have kissed her. Sokka will probably try to throw his boomerang at my head the first chance he gets when Suki isn't looking. Tomorrow when she realizes it all she will probably never want to speak to me again. I probably just experienced the best moments of my entire existence and ruined the rest of my life all at the same time." sighed Zuko. The all grown Fire Lord pulled his knees to his chest hugging them like he did when he was the exiled prince.

Aang stood up and helped Toph to her feet then laced their hands together.

"Are we talking about the same person? Katara does not let anyone do anything to her that she herself is not wanting and willing. You do not give yourself enough credit Zuko. Don't you think you owe it to her and yourself to tell her how you feel? You know that she would never turn her back on her family and friends no matter what. Do you want to live the rest of your days with regret weighing on your heart? And what about hers? Doesn't she deserve to make that choice, since she is the other half of the equation? No one is talking about a spring wedding for spirits sake. We all, minus Sokka, but he will come around. He will always see her as his baby sister that he needs to protect so he doesn't count at the moment. But the rest of us want the two of you to see what we see. But we can't make either of you see through _our_ eyes and _our_ hearts. That is something that each of you must resolve in _yourselves and with each other_."

Toph didn't say anything else which shocked the hell out of Zuko. She just smiled at him then bended the sand beneath him so he was standing for her to hug him.

Aang patted him on the shoulder with a gentle smile on his face. The three benders walked back to the house in comfortable silence, parted ways for the night in the hall and let the night wash over them waiting for what the dawn would bring.


	2. Running Away

A/N: The names of the Head of Staff, Ms. Huizhong means "Loyal Swallow" and Lieutenant Qiang means "Strong".

The combination of the sounds of bustling servants, the light of dawn seeping in and a sleepless night did not do wonders for a girl's complexion. Katara stared at her reflection poking the puffy parts around her eyes.

"Thank La we are going to the spa later. I am really going to need it" she said aloud as she yawned.

After splashing cool water over her face and bending herself dry. She walked out of her wash room and out onto her own private deck that came off her suite. She decided since she was up earlier than normal and was in need of some serious reflection. That going through her katas and a morning swim was what she needed.

Kicking her sandals off and stripping off her sleep shirt letting it crumple in a pile on the edge of the deck. Standing in her white bandeau and matching boy shorts she exhaled bending into her first stance. She closed her eyes and let her body take over allowing it to flow from muscle memory.

The crisp morning air filled her lungs waking her even more. As a warm salty ocean breeze circled around her body visions of the previous night rushed to the forefront of her thoughts…

 _Her element reflecting in the vibrant golden eyes locked on her. Moonlight shining down on him like a beacon to guide her home. The way he said her name. The way he laughed carelessly. Knowing that he rarely allowed himself that simple pleasure but he did with her and only her. Now that she had really thought about it and that realization warmed her to her core making her stomach flutter and her heart ache. Strong protective arms lifting her effortlessly into the night sky. Her cool wet body gliding down his warm…hot, hard, wet, one. Salty, wet…soft, gentle lips meeting hers. His hands cupping her face tilting her head up to his…_

Katara froze mid stance her heart was hammering in her chest as her own heat expanded over her entire body. She felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. Silent tears fell off her chin as she was struggling for air.

 _Why now? I've put that behind me. Why? What purpose did the spirits have for bring all these feeling back? He never could feel that way for me. He probably regrets it and doesn't ever want to talk to me again…what…what have I done?_ Her last thought sent her over the edge.

Scared and confused Katara hurdled herself over the railing into the sand, running as fast and as hard as she could towards the ocean. Her mind let her emotions take control over her body. Her judgement became clouded. All she wanted was to be confident and sure of herself. Being on dry land did not offer her those comforts. In her element was the one place Katara knew she would find what she needed. As she ran towards the water she didn't turn back to acknowledge her guard calling out to her.

Captain Jee had been standing guard on the far side of her deck. He had witness the on goings of the night before and he knew that she needed her space that morning so he had taken his post giving her the space she required. They didn't exchange morning pleasantries like normal. Katara had acted as if he wasn't even present which was not like her. The Captain became hyper vigilant knowing that she was not her normal self. As soon as tears formed in her eyes and her breathing became erratic Captain Jee started to close the gap between them.

"Lady Katara!" Jee bellowed as Katara jumped over the railing. "Please stop my Lady. What is wrong?" her guard cried out again. He screamed her name one last time, "Lady Katara!" before she vanished into the sea.

Even though it was a vacation Zuko still had his own personal guards strategically stationed and Jee was never too far from her.

Whenever they were in the same place Zuko appointed Captain Jee as her personal guard when he himself was not with her even though Zuko was his normal charge when she was not around.

But Jee understood and never question his orders. Iroh along with other Masters of the Order and Zuko handpicked his personal guards. They were all unfaltering loyal to the Fire Lord and did truly care for him. They also knew that Lady Katara was greatly responsible for the ways their Lord had become the leader and man he was today. Which helped him bring peace, honor and growing prosperity back to their nation. So they were also grateful for her and what she has done for their Lord and land.

Diving into her element she thought it would bring instant relief. Instead it brought back her feelings for Zuko that she thought she let sink to the deepest part of the ocean. She had bended an air bubble around herself swimming deeper and farther away from the shore.

After several minutes of his charge not resurfacing Jee yelled for Lieutenant Qiang to inform the Fire Lord about Lady Katara's state and how she ran into the ocean not coming up. That he would stand guard until the patrol boats came to begin their search. They all knew all too well that the Master waterbender could take care of herself but, they feared more of the reaction of their Lord if they did not follow protocol. They also knew that their young Lord cared deeply for her making the situation even more delicate.

Aang, Toph, Sokka and Suki were already sitting at the breakfast table about begin when Lieutenant Qiang ran past the servants and Ms. Huizhong, Zuko's head of staff. He pushed by her ignoring her questions and ran towards the Fire Lord's suite.

Mortified expressions washed over all four warriors faces mouthing 'Tara' in unison instantaneously stammering out of their seats sprinting after Qiang. The worst case scenarios infiltrated all of their minds.

Running through the halls Sokka tears of fear swelling in his eyes. "Where is she Toph?" he snapped.

"She's not here. I can't feel her vibrations…"

The Lieutenant shouted "Fire Lord Zuko" even before knocking on his door.

" **ZUKO!** " screamed her brother shoving the guard out of his way, slamming Zuko's door open. **"KATARA IS GONE!"**

Zuko was in the middle of his morning meditation trying to figure out this thing was with Katara, when he heard the pounding of running feet down the hall. He was half way to the door when Sokka flung it open with everyone pouring in after him. He heard what was said but the sheer shock it didn't register right away.

" **WHAT! WHERE IS SHE?"** yelled Zuko, then turning to Toph.

Water filled her milky eyes, shaking her head, "she's…she's not here. I can't feel her in the house." Everyone started glancing at around the room frantically.

" **QIANG EXPLAIN NOW!"** barked the Fire Lord.

He told them of how Captain Jee noticed that she was up before normal. How she was practicing on her private deck. Then how she froze and her demeanor changed. How she was clearly upset and then suddenly jumped over the railing, evading her guard and dove into the ocean and has not comeback. And that Jee had called for the patrol boats and was still at the shore waiting and watching for Lady Katara and that it had been nearly fifteen minutes ago.

Suki's hand was covering her mouth clinging to her shaking husband.

Aang was holding Toph who was blaming herself for not noticing sooner.

Zuko unconsciously had formed flames around his fists. Not waiting for another word a shirtless Zuko darted through the group, through Katars's room, leaping over the railing of her deck and down the beach where Capitan Jee was standing guard.

The others were behind him but he had always been faster. Before the rest reached the shore and before Capitan Jee could say anything. Zuko continued running into the shallows. He took a deep breath before diving into the water after her.

 _This is my fault. Agni, if something has happened to her…_ he didn't want to finish that train of thought. Silently praying, _Please Agni, Tui and La keep her safe, please bring her back to me._

Captain Jee along with the others climbed aboard one of the five patrol boats that were now circling the bay.

"Do any of you see our Lord?" he shouted to the boats.

"No Sir" was heard several times before Zuko shot himself out of the water gasping for air before he dove back under not paying attention to his friends yelling for him or his guards. For him she was the only thing that mattered.

"We will be no use to either of them if we all fall apart now. We are not even sure of what exactly is going on." Aang was attempting to be the voice of reason. "We know she was upset about something and she ran into the water. She is a master waterbender _and Katara_ , who can be led by her emotions and this just might be her way of dealing with things that she has suppressed for so long. Toph no one's blames you so stop blaming yourself. I will bring Zuko back to the boat then we will figure out what to do next. You guys just keep searching the bay. Captain Jee can you get a message to shore and make sure this doesn't leak out into the public. We do not need to start an uproar in the masses when we ourselves are not sure."

Captain Jee nodded in agreement and went to see that the Avatar's orders were followed. In the distance they watched Zuko surface for a brief moment before disappearing under the waves again.

Aang turned to Toph, "Don't worry I'll be right back." He gave her a half smile.

"I don't worry. Just bring them back. I love you Aang." Her cheeks were stained with dried tears.

"I love you more." He quickly kissed her and flew off to where they last saw Zuko emerge.

Katara knew she had gone far when she felt the temperature of the water around her drop. She slowly raised herself to the surface. The Island was only a tiny speck in her line of sight.

 _Wow, how long must I have been gone? Damn it! Jee will have told Zuko and the others by now. I better get back before he sends out the royal fleet looking for me._ She smiled inside at the thought of Zuko worrying about her because that meant that he cared.

 _Duh of course he cares we are friends, just friends…what the hell am I going to tell everyone? I can NOT tell them the real reason why I freaked out…Toph will of course know. Her and her damn built in lie detector. Maybe she will at least be somewhat discreet. Please La let her be just this one time!_

Swirling her arms around her body an ice board was under her feet and a massive wave was sailing her back to the man she loved, her family and the mess she created.

Gliding above the surface Aang spotted Zuko's outline below him. Bending an air bubble around him he engulfed his friend below the waves.

"Zuko, we need to go back to the b…"

Thankful for the air now surrounding him, Zuko snarled between breathes, "NO…I… have…to…find …her. What… if something… has …happened…to her?!"

Grabbing his friend by his shoulders looking directly into his eyes, "Zuko, Katara is the Master waterbender here not you. You can only do so much out here like this. What if something happens to _you_? What good would you be to her then _if_ something did happen. Which I don't believe anything serious has." Aang stated as he tried to reassure his friend.

"How can you say that and act as if you don't care!" exclaimed the Fire Lord. He sounded more hurt than angry.

"Stop this now!" Aang's voice grew louder as he pronounced each syllable. _"_ Don't even go there with me! _"_

Zuko's mouth opened and shut right back up. He was a little startled by the normally calm monk.

Aang closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "You know we all are worried but, we all must trust and have faith in her just like she does in the rest of us including you. Just stop for second and think about it rationally. Spirits Zuko after all these years I thought you finally learned to think things through! Put yourself in her place. Ask yourself why she might be upset and how she would try to find the answers she needs for herself."

"I know you care. I'm sorry" was all the Fire Lord could muster.

"What do you do when you need to think or need an outlet for yourself? What were you doing this morning in your room before all of this? You meditate and practice. You two are not as different as you like to think sometimes" said Aang.

Zuko shook his head, "I-I know. I just thought the worst and I know it's my entire fault."

"No. Zuko it is not. What happens when a volcano lies dormant for years, with its contents building and growing under pressure with now where to go? It eventually erupts. This is her way of erupting. All we can do is let her flow and be there for her when she is ready." He gave Zuko a reassuring smile dropping his hands to his side.

Staring at the younger and much wiser man, "Alright lets go wait for her."

Aang nodded his bald head and brought them to the surface to join the others on the boat. Zuko used his bending to evaporate the water from his body and sleep pants.

Toph ran up to Aang throwing her arms around his neck laying on a deep long kiss making him blush in the early morning light.

"Miss me much?" he smiled rubbing his nose into the crook of her neck. "Hey!" he yelped.

Toph punched him in his bicep, "Don't go getting cocky and full of yourself there Twinkle Toes!" She was smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Great _he's_ back. What about my sister? What's the plan?" Sokka barked looking at Zuko.

All eyes were on him. Zuko looked at Aang who inclined his head. Standing straight squaring his shoulders he gave Sokka an apologetic look, "We wait for her to come home" was all he could say to the piercing blue eyes that were narrowing at him. Zuko turned away from the irate future chief and called for Captain Jee to send all but one patrol back to the docks on the other side of the bluffs. And for the one to continue to patrol just in case.

"Sokka calm down. Calm down Sokka." Suki was shaking her already shaking husband.

"Zuko is right Sokka. Katara is fine. She will be back when she is ready" affirmed Aang.

If Sokka were a fire bender his whole body would have combusted into flames. Jerking out of his wife's grip he balled his hands into fists. "NO THIS IS HIS ENTIRE FUCKING FAULT! IF HE DIDN'T PULL THAT SHIT WITH HER LAST NIGHT NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING!"

Jee was about to step between the water tribe warrior and the Fire Lord, but Zuko raised his hand to stop him and let Sokka go on his rant. He knew that's what _her_ brother needed and if Sokka needed to blame him he wasn't going to stop him. He blames himself so why shouldn't he. Zuko just stood there taking Sokka's lashings with an emotionless expression.

Suki reached out for Sokka's arm that he jerked away again. Toph and Aang rushed up and stood on both sides of her. Toph holding her hand and Aang wrapped his arm around her shoulders in support.

Inching closer to Zuko he continued on his rampage. "MY SISTER WOULD BE HERE! SAFE! NOT WHERE, WHO THE HELL KNOWS. SHE WOULD BE HERE WHERE I COULD PROTECT HER. NOT THAT I EXPECT THAT YOU COULD EVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS TO ACTUALLY HAVING A BABY SISTER WHO YOU LOVE AND LOVES HER FAMILY BACK!" He knew that was a low blow but there was no going back now. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LAST NIGHT? I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND? I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED?" Sokka was out for blood at this point. He knew that his sister said the same thing to him years ago. "YOU HAVE GOTTEN TALLER BUT YOU ARE STILL THAT SAME SPOILED SELFISH BANISHED PRINCE CHASING AANG FOR YOUR FUCKING HONOR WHO ONLY THINKS OF HIMSELF! SO TELL ME WHERE IS THE HONOR IN ABANDONING HER ALONE OUT THERE?!"

Zuko noticed Aang stepping forward to put an end to Sokka's rant but Zuko slightly shook his head no. He could tell that Sokka was losing a little steam and he could take it. He was just glad that he left his boomerang back at the house.

"HOW, HOW COULD YOU JUST TURN YOUR BACK ON HER! _HER_! KATARA OF ALL PEOPLE WHO HAS NEVER AND WILL NEVER TURN HER BACK ON ANYONE WHO NEEDS HER! AND LOOK AT YOU BACK TO BEING A JERKBERNDER, TURNING YOUR BACK ON HER WHEN SHE NEEDS YOU...I MEAN US, SHE NEEDS US! NOT YOU! SHE COULD NEVER NEED…"

Unbeknownst to them a large swell had risen up next to the boat with a half-naked woman on an ice board who looked like she was about to attack her prey. All in one swift movement she graciously landed in a crouch beside Zuko. Katara rose to her feet along with her arms and with that a wave of water encased her bother in ice from the neck down.

The three behind Sokka gasped in silence. Sokka's mouth hung open. And Zuko…in all his bare chested glory just stared at her in awe.

" **ENOUGH SOKKA!** I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF DAD HEARD YOU IN THE SOUTH POLE!" Sokka was getting ready to give her the lecture of ten thousand life times, before he could begin she froze the moisture in the air over his mouth. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT SAYING ONE MORE UNFORGIVING, NASTY, DISHONORABLE WORD TO ZUKO SO HELP ME I WILL THROW YOUR FROZEN ASS OFF THIS BOAT AND LET YOU SINK TO THE BOTTOM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" yelled his sister.

Zuko notice that she moved into her all too well-known motherly stance, with her hands resting on her full gorgeous hips.

She struck fear into everyone that was aboard. Captain Jee stepped back along with the few crew members staying out of the Masters way.

Suki, Toph and Aang knew well enough to stay out of Katara's path when she believed someone she loved was wronged in any sort of way. Katara was the one who you always wanted on your side and NEVER on the receiving ended of her wrath.

Zuko hesitantly placed a hand on her bare shoulder blade sending electricity through them both. He smiled at her and she gave him half one in return, both understanding that they needed to discuss things as well. She however was not finished with her brother and he knew it so he walked around her to their friends who repositioned themselves for a better view of the show.

Returning her attentions to her brother and removing her hands from her hips to across her chest, "blink once if you understand."

He did, so she unfroze his mouth and the rest of his body but his feet. Sokka tried to move to hug his sister but found that he couldn't move his feet.

She shot him a look that silenced whatever he was going to say.

 _"_ I'm not done with you and if you want to keep all of your toes I suggest to keep your mouth shut and listen and not make me repeat myself **ever** again _."_ Her eyes and tone were as cold as the ice that encased his feet.

Sokka swallowed hard feeling the rise and fall of his adams apple.

"First of all I am a grown woman and not just any woman. I am a Master water bender, a warrior, and the woman who took care of **you** for more years than I care to remember. Second I do not need your protection. I don't think that you have noticed, but I am no longer a little girl who needs her big brother to fight her battles for her. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. And spirits help the fool who thinks otherwise." declared Katara.

 _Agni she was she is scary as hell! If only she was in every council meeting like that things would run a lot more smoothly…Spirits she's beautiful! Mental note: Never piss her off…_ Zuko was attempting to hide his amusement behind his growing smile. He let his hair fall a little more in his face than he normally would. Warmth spread through his body as she defended him from her brother.

Suki watched the siblings in silence. She knew that he needed to hear it and she prayed that it would sink into her husband's thick skull.

Aang hung his arm around Toph with an indifferent expression. This was all apart of her "erupting".

Toph was beside herself. She was still pissed that Katara slipped passed her and scaring the crap out of her. But the show they were putting on was better than any play she had ever heard.

"You tell him, Sweetness!" she shouted in their direction.

Katara raised her eyebrow sending Toph a glance that even she could feel. It made her along with everyone else put a cork in it.

Her voice was growing louder and higher in pitch. Katara was throwing and waving her arms around using her body to help convey what she was saying. The water around the vessel had started to churn with each of her movements. She was the only one oblivious to the boat that started rocking.

" **THIRD WHO** _ **I**_ **CHOOSE TO KISS IS FOR** _ **ME**_ **TO DECIDE AND NOT** _ **YOU**_ **. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SAW LAST NIGHT BUT ZUKO WASN'T ALONE. HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT HE WOULD DISHONOR ME IN ANY WAY? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! I WILL DECIDE** _ **WHO I LOVE. NOT YOU. EVER!**_ **FOURTH BROTHER DEAREST, DID YOU GO INTO THE WATER SEARCHING FOR ME? NO. THAT MY DEAR BROTHER WAS ZUKO. HE WAS THE ONE WHO PUT HIS LIFE BEFORE MINE…** again" Katara shook her head as the thought of the first time he almost died because of her.

When she looked up at him his was holding his hand over the scar on his chest smiling at her. The water beneath them started to calm down as well are her.

She melted the ice around her brother's feet but he still stayed frozen in his place remembering not to speak, water was starting to rise in his eyes.

"Sokka I love you and I always will. We were all that we had for such along time. I may not _need_ you to be there for me for whatever the case may be but, that is not to say that I don't want you to be there. That is the difference. I hope that you can see that. I know that you were concerned about me and that I not anyone else caused that. I ran off into the sea. It was no one else's fault but my own. I am so sorry to worry all of you this morning. It was not my intention. I just needed to think and sort some things out. Just like everyone else who is human."

She took the last steps to be close but not close enough to her brother. He had to meet her halfway. And he did. The water tribe siblings embraced in a polar bear dog hug.

"I am sorry Tara. Can you please forgive me? I will always want what is best for you, your happiness and your safety. But you are right. You are the one that has to make those choices not me. I love you and I just don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you" he finally let his tears of fear fall.

"Of course I forgive Sokka, you are my brother and I love you."

"I love you too Tara"

"Well this has been the best hour of my life, NOT! Can we please get back to the house? I need to eat before you two freaks drag me shopping and to the spa!" Toph boasted trying to lighten the mood.

Captain Jee started giving orders to the crew to make their way back to the beach house.

Everyone took turns giving Katara a hug and she apologized to each of them again, even Captain Jee. The others spread around the deck involved into their own conversations.

Katara looked out over the water as they made their way back to the shore. Zuko was out of sight. She assumed he was with Jee.

After everyone had got back on to land making their way up the shore and the boats were gone he finally made his way to her. Zuko reached out and touched her shoulder and let go as she turned around. Both benders stood quietly looking at each other for several moments. Neither of them knew where to begin.

In his mind Zuko thought _I must make things right. Back to normal. She freaked out because she doesn't feel the same. It was my doing._

"Katara. I am so sorry about last night. I guess I just got caught up in the moment and well I took it too far. You are my best friend. I don't want to lose you. Can we just go on being friends?" whispered Zuko.

Zuko nor Katara saw Jee shaking his head as he was standing vigil only several yards away and still in hearing distance. Jee knew what his Lord was doing but it was not his place to object. He knew how they truly felt. It hurt him to see two people so in love and yet still pushed that love away. In many ways they reminded him of himself and his beloved and wished that the two in front of him would stop sabotaging their own happiness.

Zuko started to turn away letting that be the end of it. Out of instinct or desire Katara took Zuko by the hand before he could walk away pulling him towards her.

"Did you not hear what I told Sokka? Last night was not your choice alone Zuko. I do not regret it. Do you?" she asked him in a low shaky tone. Her eyes were searching for any clue on his face that might tell her what her heart wants to hear.

Zuko was stunned beyond words. First because she reached out to him. Second because of her admission and third by her question. He stepped in closer to her taking her other hand in his. Blush moved across both faces. Their hearts began to beat faster and harder. Warmth from the pit of their stomachs spread throughout their bodies.

"No Katara. I do not." he professed smiling down at her locked into her eyes.

"I was so afraid that you did. What is this Zuko?" Katara pleaded with tears starting to form.

"Forgive me Fire Lord Zuko," Captain Jee interrupted. "It may be more appropriate to continue yours and Lady Katara's conversation in a more private setting."

Zuko and Katara seemed to have forgotten the world around them yet again and were oblivious to the others watching them. Katara let go of hands when Jee began speaking. Zuko noticed how tense Katara became when she became aware of everyone else. He also knew that his Captain was right.

"Thank you Jee. There is nothing to forgive." said Zuko looking at the Captain. "Can we continue our conversation?" he asked Katara.

"Yes of course. I need to speak with Captain Jee anyhow. I will catch up with you guys for breakfast in a few minutes" replied Katara who was trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Ok later then?"

"Later."


	3. Breakfast and a Letter

An array of fresh fruits were scattered across the table. Bowls of steamed dumplings and sweet rice porridge were set on both ends. Zuko entered the dining room first followed by Aang and Toph. Then by Sokka and Suki with hands locked together.

Everyone had already sat down when Katara and Captain Jee walked in. She was still promising him that she would not do anything like that again. While he was warning her that if there were to ever be a next time that he would send for the Dragon of the West. Her arm was tucked under his while his other hand grasped the top of her hand that was resting on his forearm.

"Jee if Uncle knew I would never hear the end of it."

"That is the point my Lady. Think about that the next time you want to worry me so."

"I have learned my lesson. If Uncle knew he would be on the next boat to the island and make me go shopping with him all day until I would be too tired to stand."

"I have never heard of a woman treating shopping as a punishment! Perhaps I will send him a letter informing him of your travels thus far. If he were here to tire you out he would make my job a whole lot easier!"

"That is not even funny. I will tell Uncle myself so you don't have too. I don't want you going and filling that old man's head with ideas of gallivanting down here!" Katara chuckled tossing her arms into the air.

No one paid any attention to them as they approached the table except one particular fire bender.

Jee had a stern smile on his face just like how a parent would when disciplining their child and trying not to laugh at the same time. Captain Jee pulled out her chair between Toph and Aang, who sat across from Zuko at the head of the table.

"Very well my Lady, I shall have ink and parchment ready for you after your meal. I will be waiting for it and send it off myself" winked the Captain as he bowed and took his leave. Shaking her head and laughing, Katara grinned at the retreating Captain.

Over the years she came to accept Zuko's over protectiveness and paranoia over her safety. Inwardly she quite enjoyed the fact that he fussed over her and welcomed it way over Sokka's outbursts which typically ended with her brother in some form of physical pain either from herself or Suki. Whenever she was in the Fire Nation or when she and Zuko attended the same meeting or conference in the same nation she took the time to get to know her unofficial personal guard. Katara respected the man and was grateful that Zuko had him when she was not there. She knew that Jee would give his life to protect Zuko not out of duty or honor, but out of love, though she knew neither man would outwardly show any attachment. About a year into Zuko's reign, Katara learned that Jee lost his son and wife during childbirth and looked at Zuko as the kind of man he wanted his own son to be. Her heart broke for that man and wished that she could in some way ease his pain.

Zuko loved how his staff respected and cared for Katara. He always noticed how she would take the time to learn their names and as much about them as she could. She showed them that she truly cared. He loved that about her. Listening to Jee threaten to send for his Uncle to her made his lips curl up. And how she talked about his Uncle like he really was her own pulled on his heart. He already knew that Iroh considered them all family especially Katara. Even before he and Mai went their separate ways, in private Iroh would imply that he wanted blue eyed grandchildren. The thought of children made him shake his head.

Across the table Aang noticed Zuko deep in thought then shaking his head.

"Sifu Hot Pants, why are you shaking your head over there?" Aang asked.

All at once everyone turned to Zuko, except Katara who kept her eyes on the slices of mango on her plate.

Zuko cleared his throat, "oh, um it was nothing Aang." And he looked back down at his own plate as his friends returned to their meals and disappointed that she didn't look his way.

It was abnormally quiet for group during a meal. Toph and Aang spoke to each other around Katara and on the other side of them Sokka and Suki kept their conversation to themselves.

Katara was the first to finish before she pushed her plate away and stood up. "Toph, Suki I'm going to get ready should we leave in about thirty minutes?"

"Yeah Sweetness, that sounds like a plan. I can't wait to go!" Toph said rolling her eyes and waving a dumpling around in the air with her chopsticks before stuffing it in her mouth.

Not looking anywhere else but in front of her and leaving a certain someone left to his own thoughts. Katara hastily walked straight to her bedroom not looking back.

After taking a quick shower with the help of a little bending and getting dressed in her typical blue tunic, white cropped pants and sandals, Katara strode to her stationary desk and began to stare at the blank sheet of parchment before her. She was not sure where to begin her letter to Uncle or of what exactly to say, because there were still so many unknowns. She picked up the brush and let her words flow from her mind down into her arm, hand then to her fingers from there to the brush and finally the black ink letting it interpret her thoughts. Ten minutes later she rolled up the parchment sealing it with blue wax and her official seal.

Giving herself one last look over in the mirror and huffing away Katara threw over her satchel containing her coin purse and a few other things, then picked up the letter making her way towards the great room to meet the girls.

First she noticed the quite. There were no servants or guards in sight. No noise of someone doing anything. Katara slowed her pace straining to hear the faintness of sounds, but all she heard was the wind blowing through the windows carrying the sound of breaking waves. It was the sound of her favorite metal bender that broke the unnerving silence.

"Took you long enough Sweetness, if I couldn't feel you I would have thought you split on us again." Toph crossed her arms and began tapping her toes, "and just so you know, I'm still a little pissed off about that. I just don't want you to forget it I might need your guilty conscience later to do my bidding. You know, to make it up to me."

"Well I'm glad to be of service to you Lady Beifong." Katara answered with a snarky tone to her voice. She looked around the room noticing that they were alone. "um where are all the guys?"

Suki piped up before Toph, "Aang thought it would be good for the guys to have some 'bro' time which translates to your brother and Zuko making up. So they left about five minutes before you got here. Oh, and Captain Jee is waiting for us outside so let's get going!"

"Spirits I hope your boyfriend knows what he's doing with those two." Katara said walking past Toph making her way to the door.

"If a single hair on his head is out of place when we meet up with them I am going to hold you personally responsible!" declared Toph pointing at Katara.

Huffing from hearing the same line countless times before "Toph, Aang is bald and doesn't have any hair on his head" Katara said looking over her shoulder smiling back at her two friends.

Turning up one side of her mouth Toph chuckled, "Well nothing gets by you. Are you sure you are related to Sokka? Sometimes I really wonder what goes on…or what doesn't go on in that head of his. No offense Suki."

"None taken, sometimes I think the same thing!"

The three women laughed hysterically at Sokka's expense. It wasn't the first or last he was the punch line to their jokes.

Captain Jee already had a messenger hawk at the ready for its mission. He fastened Katara's letter and sent the beast into the air towards its destination. All three warriors enter locked arms and started down the path that led to town with Captain Jee and Lieutenant Qiang only a few paces behind them.


	4. Bro Time

A/N:Just wanted to take a sec to thank 'Guest' and Ldrmas who wrote my first reviews ever! Thank you so much! And of course thanks to all you have taken the time to read and add my story to their favs and/or started following it! You guys all made me do a happy dance :) about 3-4 more chapters then I will have completed my first fan fic!

"GUYS COME ON!" Aang yelled out on a more secluded part of the island. "Suki would kick your ass if she was here not to mention your sister!"

Struggling to catch his breath Sokka heaved out, "Well it's a good thing that they aren't here then!"

Aang suggested that they go exploring the uninhabited side of the island while the girls went out, in hopes that Zuko and Sokka could work some things out. "This is not how we should handle things guys… you two really just need to talk." Aang shouted at the water tribe warrior and the fire bender.

"No Aang if this is how he wants to talk then I'm game!" Zuko yelled back dodging another one of Sokka's attempted assaults with his boomerang.

"Didn't I tell you Aang that he would throw his damn toy at me the first chance he got! I am going to catch that damn thing a snap in two!" roared the Fire Lord

"I would love to see you try jerk bender!" wailed Sokka.

They were in a small clearing on top of a cliff that over looked a lush ravine. Aang was rubbing his temples in frustration. He knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the garden but he didn't think they were going to turn into overly sensitive four year old boys. He also knew they wouldn't really hurt each other and that they needed to release some steam but this was even testing his limits. Watching Zuko throw another fire ball towards Sokka's feet to throw him off balance. Then witnessing Zuko dodge Sokka's boomerang for the hundredth time in the past thirty minutes, he finally had more than enough and decided to put them on time out!

His tattoos started to faintly glow and he levitated himself between the dueling pair.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! IF YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE TODDLERS THEN I SHALL TREAT YOU AS SUCH!" bellowed Aang in his all mighty avatar voice.

With swift motions both older men were swept up in the air and not so gently placed into chairs made of earth that were formed with the backs touching. Now with the squabbling children in their places Aang stood to the side in the middle of them. His glow faded and his voice returned to his well-known calming tone. "I cannot believe you two made me use my avatar voice!"

Both sitting warriors had their arms folded across their chests with beads of sweat trickling down their faces.

Aang was cut off by the blue eyed baby, "Well he started it by kissing my baby sister!" Sokka pointed in Zuko's direction without looking. Zuko rolled his eyes and sank a little further in his seat.

"Sokka, SHUT UP!" Aang lost his calm demeanor at Sokka's childish response.

Zuko busted out laughing while Sokka was busy picking his jaw up off the ground.

"You too Zuko" Aang snapped and with that the Fire Lord abruptly cut his laughing short and remained quiet. "Why did you guys have to go there? Really? Acting like that is just stupid. I thought you heard what your sister said this morning? Do I need to tie you both up and go get her?"

"NO!" they screeched out in unison staring at Aang.

"Good. I'm going to take a walk and you two need to obviously get your crap in order and you better do it before I get back. I expect you both to act like the men that I know you both to be. I'll be back." In a blink Aang was gone like the wind.

They sat in their make shift chairs staring at opposite sides of the clearing. Zuko knew Aang was right and he even wanted Sokka's support and blessing to whatever was going on between him and Katara. He loved him like the annoying brother he never knew he wanted. He also knows how much she loves her brother and he would do anything to make her happy.

Sokka knew that Aang was right too. And he did have some things of his own to apologize for from this morning. He really did hear what his sister said earlier that morning and meant every word that he said. He just had to do some big brother recon to make sure. This was all apart of his plan.

 _Why do they always underestimate me?_ He asked himself. He would wait Zuko out until he finally came clean with everything.

It felt like hours that passed by, but in all actuality it was only five minutes before Zuko broke. It was a lot quicker than Sokka thought it would be. He thought that maybe his stubbornness would hold out longer but he knew that when it concerned his sister Zuko has always been a sucker.

With a heavy sigh Zuko began, "Look Sokka, I don't know how things got this heated. But I am sorry. You know that I would never hurt you or let any harm come your way right?" Both were still facing in the opposite direction.

"Yeah bro I do. And about the stuff I said this morning about…well you know…I'm sorry too. I know you have changed and that you are who you always were even though back then you hid it. I was just scared that something happened to her and thinking that…"

"Don't, just don't finish that thought. I know what you were thinking so was I and I don't ever want to think it again. You have nothing to say sorry for. You were right though, I don't understand what it's like to have a sister like yours, I can only imagine what you must have felt…it was like our fight with Azula all over again" Zuko's voice lowered even more. "I had never been so scared in all my life. I-I thought that I, I mean _we_ all could have lost her…Sokka about last night…"

Silence.

"Sokka?" Zuko turned his body so that he could see Sokka's back.

"I would **love** to hear this jerk bender" Sokka said turning to meet Zuko.

"I mine as well tell you the truth before Toph commissions someone to make posters and has them plastered all over the island. But I have to tell you something else first."

"And what is that?" Sokka raised an eyebrow and folded his arms again.

"First of all you have to know that I respect Tara and I would do anything to ensure her safety, I would gladly give up my life for hers and I would do anything to make sure that she is happy, even if that means walking away from whatever this thing is going on between us. I cannot fathom a life without her in it even if it is only as my best friend. The truth is that I have had feelings for her since before the end of the war. I never said anything then because of Aang, Mai…then after me and Mai split I didn't say anything for so many reasons. I thought that I could never deserve her, that she could do far better than me. I thought she could never feel that way about me at all. Ever. So I just pushed all my feelings away thinking that if she was happy with her life and that would be enough for me. As long as she was happy then I would be. Then last night it all came rushing back because my feelings never left…"

"Do you love my sister?" He asked staring Zuko right in the eye.

Zuko swallowed before saying confidently, "Yes Sokka I am in love with Katara. And if she feels anything for me in that way I intend to ask her to court her and see where it leads. I want and it would mean more than you know, if you could support us if she accepts."

Sokka stood up facing Zuko. Zuko followed looking back at Sokka's expressionless face before Sokka clasped his shoulder saying, "Damn finally! It took you long enough. And you guys make fun of me for being slow!"

Zuko's face lost all of its color. That was not at all how he believed Sokka would take everything that he just said.

"What?!" gasped the shell shocked Fire Lord.

Laughing Sokka said, "Its ok man. I knew. I just wanted to hear it from you. I want you to be absolutely sure about your feelings for my sister for both your sakes."

Zuko started to raise his voice while running his hands through his hair.

"You have to be shitting me. So all of that was just to get me to come clean? You should have just freaking asked me."

Grinning back at his friend, "Oh, come on what fun would that have been? I had to give you my 'big bro' act. You know you were expecting it! And besides I have a feeling that I won't get to do it again so I wanted to go out with a bang!"

"What the hell does that mean Sokka?"

Throwing one arm around Zuko's shoulders and pulling him closer into a half way head lock, "What it means Lord Jerk Bender is that if my sister accepts of course I will support you guys. But for real if you hurt her I will sink Boomy into that pretty little fire nation skull of yours."

Zuko felt like he could float away he was so happy that he had his friends support. He looked at Sokka grinning to one side asking, "So um, you think I'm pretty?"

Sokka pushed him away, both friends laughing at the other as Aang flew on an air scooter back into the clearing. He hopped off and put an arm around Zuko and pinched his unscarred cheek before saying, "I think you are pretty too, like a pretty little princess!"

"You both are just jealous of my good looks!"

That's all it took for all three of them to fall to the ground laughing.

As their laughter faded and they lay on their backs staring up at the passing clouds, Zuko asked, "I know that she's your sister and this has to be awkward, but guys what if she doesn't…"

Sokka stopped him mid sentence. Saying in a matter of fact sort of tone he turned to look at his friend who he has accepted the fact he is in love with his sister and said, "She's my sister and you are my friend but Zuko, what if…?" he smiled to the fire bender and Zuko inclined his head towards her brother, "thank you." Then they both looked back up to the sky.

In that moment Zuko finally let himself feel something that he was so scared to feel before. It wasn't love. Loving her was easy; it was like breathing for him. He finally allowed himself feel hope. Hope that she could love him in return. Hope of a future that they could share together. And hope that his destiny lead him to her and her to him. _What if…_


	5. Letter Recieved

A/N: Edited and revised parts of ch.1-4

* * *

The mid morning rush at the Jasmine Dragon was about over. A few groups were finishing the delicacies and tea that adorned their tables.

Lee, Iroh's lead manager, was attending to the remaining customers as Iroh took the dishes from a table that he just cleared back to the kitchen.

The Grand Master was pleased at overhearing the patrons' give thanks to Lee and the owner for another wonderful experience and that they were looking forward to their next visit.

Startled out his thoughts by a messenger hawk landing on the perch outside of the kitchen window, "What news does my nephew have for me?" He asked aloud noticing Zuko's royal emblem on the beasts' collar.

Walking around to the back of his tea shop, the retired general grabbed the leather glove hanging beside a large cage that housed his own messengers. Iroh pulled the glove up above his elbow calling the hawk to him.

The beast gracefully flew towards its beckoning master. After it elegantly landed on the Masters forearm, he tossed a piece of raw meat in the air to reward the bird for a successful mission. The beast gladly accepted its reward devouring it ferociously before it was guided into the cage.

While the hawk was eating its reward, Iroh retrieved the rolled up parchment attached to it. Iroh burrowed his eyebrows while a sinking feeling fell in his gut seeing that it was not in fact a letter from his nephew but one from his favorite water tribe princess.

He knew that the group was on Ember Island for their annual retreat, so why would she write him now. This puzzled him further.

Lee was bowing to the last group of costumers leaving when Iroh made his way back. "Lee I have received a message. I will take this up to my apartments. Can you call on some of the other staff to come in early today? I believe that I will retire for the rest of the day. If there is an emergency then you may come and get me but I know that you can manage."

"I hope that all is well Master Iroh. Of course I will see to your wishes," Lee said bowing at his waist.

Iroh bowed his head, "Thank you Lee." Iroh spun on his heal, walked through his office and opened the door that opened to stairs that led to his apartments above the Jasmine Dragon.

Pulling out Katara's letter Iroh sat at his desk tracing his finger around her seal before taking a letter opener slicing the bond between the wax and the parchment letting it unravel before him. Iroh took a deep breath before he began reading its contents.

Dear Uncle,

Before I tell you what has happened this morning, please do not alarm yourself. EVERYONE is safe and I am only writing you now because Jee threatened to write you himself and I know that it would be better if you heard this from me. I am afraid that Jee is turning into another 'Uncle' that I know and love...if that man threatens me with shopping I will be shipping him to you in a block of ice!

Iroh paused to remember their first shopping trip after the war…

* * *

" _Now Lady Katara, would you hurt an old man's feelings so? There is no reason that you should not let me dote on the young lady who has saved my nephew and helped save my nation. Besides there is No other young lady, who might I add, that I already consider as a niece, that I wish to share my company with this afternoon and everyone else is busy preparing for Zuko's coronation ball. Isn't that right nephew?"_

 _Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose knowing what his uncle was implying. The four of them were sitting in Zuko's office having tea after the morning session with Zuko's counsel. Mai was sitting next to Katara trying not to pay attention to his Uncle's insinuation._

 _"Tara if you don't go, none of us will hear the end of it. Like Uncle said everything is being taken care of already so there really isn't anything to do. Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Suki already have plans. And Mai and Ty Lee are going to visit Mai's family until the ball."_

 _Mai chimed in before the water bender could get any ideas, "Didn't you tell me that you busy as well?"_

" _Yes, Mai. I have several meetings arranged this afternoon. So I will be indisposed," Zuko replied staring at Mai who had a smug half grin on the side of her face that was out of Katara'a line of sight._

 _Pleading deeper for his cause Iroh divulged, "If I must tell you so you will agree, I do have a surprise in store for you my dear."_

 _Mai coughed into her tea cup. His Uncle never paid this kind of attention to her and she was the one dating his nephew. Tea wasn't the only thing brewing in Zuko's office._

" _Mai are you alright?" Katara asked genuinely concerned which only annoyed Mai even more._

" _Yes I am Fine. If you all will excuse me I must prepare to leave." Mai stated as she put her cup back onto its matching saucer then glaring at Katara then turning her attention to her boyfriend, "Zuko, you do still intend to see us off? Mai asked not in her normal monotone emotionless voice but in a flirty possessive way._

" _Yes Mai I will be there," Zuko said slightly annoyed. Katara was oblivious or if she wasn't she didn't let it show. But Iroh saw what was going on._

" _Well have a safe journey Mai. Please tell Ty 'bye' for me." Katara beamed attempting to cut the tension and stood up to give Mai a hug. Mai only patted her once on the back before leaving Zuko's office._

" _Fine I will go Uncle. You know that I do not care for surprises, but I cannot say 'no' to you." Saying as she smiled at the old man._

 _Later that day..._

" _Here we are my dear!"_

" _Why did you bring me to a dress shop?"_

" _Because I want to have a gown made for you for the ball."_

" _Uncle I already have one. I mended one of my old dresses that Gran-Gran sent me."_

" _I know, but this is my gift to you. There is no point in arguing with me. You already said that you cannot tell me 'no' so get in there and let Ms. Yi measure you. She is the best designer in all the nations. You know, the only other person that she has personally made a gown for, was Zuko's mother."_

 _Katara's eyes grew wider than a full moon. "Uncle this is too much."_

" _No, it is just enough. Stop stalling. She will need every second to make your gown to make sure that it is ready in time! Now, Shoo!"_

 _Katara bowed then followed Ms. Yi into the back room muttering under her breath, "I can't believe that he just 'shooed' me!"_

* * *

Iroh chuckled thinking about their trip several years ago. He brought his attention back to her letter and continued reading.

...if that man threatens me with shopping I will be shipping him to you in a block of ice!

I guess I should start at the beginning. Something happened last night with Zuko and I. We were all on the beach around the fire talking, laughing and making plans for the rest of our trip. The next thing I know the others were in the water 'fighting' then he was chasing me…it all happened so fast.

All of my old feelings that I had put aside, (I know that you know old man so don't act like you don't), well they rushed to the surface and then… we kissed. How could this be happening Uncle?

I told Jee that I didn't want you gallivanting down here but a part of me wishes that you would. I need your wisdom Uncle. So needless to say Sokka ruined the moment and Suki dragged him to bed.

Shortly after I excused myself for the rest of the night and he, Toph and Aang remained outside. I heard them come in almost an hour later. They were talking about what happened I'm sure.

I couldn't sleep and was up earlier so I decided to practice and then go for a swim. As I was practicing I started to think about the night before and what Zuko must be thinking.

So I kind of didn't finish practicing and went straight to my swim…except it sort of turned into me running away from Jee and diving into the ocean…and not coming back… for a while.

Everyone began to worry. Jee had patrol boats searching the waters. When Zuko learned that I was gone he did what he does best, not thinking things through. He ran and jumped into the water searching for me himself. Then when I realized how far I had gone I came back to Sokka screaming at Zuko. It was a mess.

So there it is. We kissed. I freaked out and ran…swam away. Sokka blames Zuko, what else is new? Breakfast was awkward. And I still don't know what this is or how he feels or even how I really feel. If you were here you would tell me something like my heart knows how I truly feel and that I should be honest with myself and him, blah, blah, blah…

Do you remember what we talked about that night in the garden during the ball after the war? Do you remember the question that you had asked me? Of course you do. You remember everything!

So if I am honest with myself, my answer then was yes and it still is. But what do I do? What if he doesn't? I suppose it doesn't really matter we are all leaving to go our separate ways tomorrow and I will be joining Aang and Toph.

Oh and by the way our first stop is to visit our favorite tea shop in the Earth Kingdom. You might have heard of the place, it's called the Jasmine Dragon! So I guess we can discuss all of this during our visit. I am not sure how long we intend to stay. Until we meet again…

All my love,

Tara

P.S.- I promised Jee that I will never do anything like I did this morning again so please don't worry…he is so demanding! Please don't tell him I said that!

The edges of his mouth stretched from ear to ear. "Finally, now we are getting somewhere!" he said to himself relaxing deeper into his chair, rolling up her letter thinking about Zuko's coronation ball and eventually the question he asked her five years ago in the royal family garden…

* * *

 _It was three days after their trip to see Ms. Yi. The ball had already begun and she wasn't there yet, which was part of his plan._

 _The Fire Lord was announced followed by his Uncle. After they took their places all of the Royal dignitaries were announced to come and greet the new Fire Lord, but when the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and his son, the future chief, Master Sokka was announced ZUko not so subtlety notice that Chief Hakoda's daughter was not with them._

 _Zuko turned giving his Uncle a concerned look. Iroh smiled pretending not to notice._

 _In her room, she could hear the gong ring knowing that someone else was being announced to Zuko. Her dress had just arrived and her ladies in waiting were still placing one of the pins in her hair that Iroh had also sent up with her gown._

 _Her ladies helped her step into Ms. Yi's master piece. Another ringing of the gong, "I am so late! Please am I finished?" Katara groaned._

 _One of her ladies mouthed 'wow' followed by saying, "You will be the most beautiful Lady at the ball. All eyes shall be on you this night my Lady!"_

 _Placing the last jeweled pin in her hair and applying a layer of lip color to her face, another said "Now you are ready my Lady."_

 _Both women stepped back bowing to Katara as she approached a full length mirror staring at her reflection. She was lost for words._

 _She started from the top examining every detail of her image._

 _She no longer had her water tribe beads separating her hair loopies. Instead the top half of her hair was pulled back into an intricate bun that was formed by sections of her hair that were twisted and wrapped around each other that reminded her of churning water beneath crashing waves. Several strands of her hair were pulled loose on both sides to frame her face._

 _Uncle sent a box with a few pieces of jewelry he had commissioned just for her for tonight. Among the treasures were two hair pins. Both made of gold but one had a swirl of her element on the end of it encrusted with the most brilliant sapphires that she had ever seen. The other was adorned with a flame made out of rubies on the end. They were spectacular. The way the rest of her hair flowed down accentuated the elaborate details on top._

 _Her face was barely painted. Her ladies were instructed to only 'enhance her natural beauty'. Thin lines of black eyeliner made her azure eyes stand out. And the shade of red lip color enhanced her eyes even more and complimented her tanned skin._

 _Iroh also sent two arm bangles. One with four wave crests and the other with four flames both made of gold._

' _What is that old man getting at? Combing our elements so boldly…they are beautiful though…balance' she thought. 'Perfect balance…'_

 _Ms. Yi was truly a Master at her craft. She had never seen a more gorgeous gown and apparently either had her ladies in waiting._

 _The gong rang again._

" _I must go before I miss the entire ball!" Katara started to head towards the door._

" _Wait my Lady your cape!" After her cape was fastened around her stormed out the doors and dashed down the corridors towards the ballroom._

 _Panting Katara reached the floor to ceiling double doors that led to the ball. Two guards were posted at each side. She felt like she look nice but seeing the expressions on their faces as she approached she began to believe her ladies._

 _One guard bowed and cleared his throat to catch the attention of his comrade who was still staring. Katara giggle, raising her hand to her mouth bringing him out of his daze before he too bowed. Both men grabbed the handle on each of the doors slowly opening them to the landing above a short stair case that led to the ballroom below._

 _As the doors were opening she could hear music playing and the chattering of guests then as she stepped through taking a deep breath silence washed over the entire room. When she took in the scene before her she felt every pair of eyes on her. She stood there; she was not able to will her feet to move._

 _The room was breath taking. Candles of all sizes were placed everywhere, from each corner to every table. Large windows and the glass doors, that led out to several balconies, let the moonlight shine through illuminating the grand room. Rich red tapestries with gold accents adorned the walls. Long tables and chairs were set around the edges of the room. Servants were carrying trays of goblets filled with wine. Platters of food from each nation were among every table._

 _Mummers and gasps around the crowd brought her to attention instantaneously locking her eyes with a pair of amber ones. She stopped breathing. Until his smile reassured her and she let out the air that she was holding in._

 _She saw his Uncle whisper something in his ear and suddenly the Fire Lord left the group he was talking with; who happen to consist of Mai, Toph, Aang, Suki, her brother and father. He started to make his way towards her._

 _His eyes never left her as he brushed pass his girlfriend, Katara's family and the other guests that stood between them._

 _Mai looked beautiful minus her bitter expression, her father and Iroh were beaming of pride, she could see Toph's smug look from where she stood, Suki had her hand over her mouth while Aang began to blush and Sokka's mouth hit the tops of his boots._

" _Lady Katara, may I take your cape my Lady?" a servant asked. She only nodded 'yes'._

 _She reached to pull the satin ribbon that tied her cape around her neck. Her cape completely concealed its contents beneath. It was a deep mid-night blue, silver thread embroidered the edges with a delicate design and it was a complete opposite to her gown.  
_

 _After she untied the bow, she pushed the top off of her shoulders for the servant to catch behind her exposing her scarlet satin dress for the first time. More gasps were heard around the room. Katara lowered her head to help hide the blush that grew on her face.  
_

 _Zuko stopped in his path to her when she lifted her hand to untie her bow as she starred deep into his widening eyes. He felt like she was unwrapping a present only for him. A twinge of jealousy shot threw him because he knew that everyone at the ball would see what he would see. And who he saw was stole the air from his lungs.  
_

 _Iroh had been more than pleased with his nephews reaction to Katara's entrance and how he was never far from her the rest of the night. Iroh's plan had played out like a well thought out strategy in a game of pai sho. He was more determined than ever to help the two teens realize their true feelings.  
_

 _When the last of the guests retired for night Iroh asked Katara if she would accompany him on a walk through the garden before they too returned to their rooms._

 _Katara held Iroh's arm as he led the way along the stone path in the garden._

 _Smiling up at Iroh Katara said, "Thank you so much for my gifts Uncle. They are so beautiful."_

 _"Oh no my dear it is you that made them beautiful. I am not the only one who understands that."_

 _Katara blushed at his words._

 _"I dare say that you were the highlight of the entire night. A familiar pair of amber eyes followed you all evening." continued Iroh._

 _"We are in the Fire Nation," chuckled the water bender._

 _"I guess we are. But the eyes that couldn't separate you from their path is the same pair that has followed you for some time now."_

 _"I don't understand," Katara tired to sound as confused as she could. Her heart already knew who Iroh was referring to._

 _"Ah, I think you do child. My nephew cares deeply for you. This I know, even if does not fully understand the direction his heart his leading him"_

 _"Uncle?" whispered Katara._

 _Iroh felt her squeeze his arm a little tighter and the change in her breathing._

 _"Do not fear. Our words shall remain between us and the night. Please understand that I only desire the happiness of the two that I hold closest to my heart. You both have many challenges ahead and both of you have your own parts to play in restoring peace to the world. Not to mention others who also care for you however destiny is a funny sense of humor, Katara. Where it leads you may not be the path that you see right now. A year ago did you see yourself allowing my nephew to join your group to help end this war? Did you envision Zuko putting your life before his then saving his life? You see there are many paths that lead to the same destination."_

 _Water had began to fill her eyes. "But it was my fault that Zuko was hit by Azula's lightning. It was my fault that I almost lost him" she whimpered._

 _"Katara it was not your fault. Everything happened the way it needed to. That is all. Zuko would not hesitate to do it again if it meant saving you" he said trying to reassure her. "We put the ones we love the most before ourselves."_

 _"Love?"_

 _"Yes Katara. May I ask you something? You do not have to answer if wish not to. You may not know the answer yet and that is perfectly alright."_

 _"Of course" Katara replied._

 _"Do you love my nephew?"_

 _"I-I don't know," she lied._


	6. Girls Day Out

Recap: Jee had sent Katara's letter to Iroh and the girls were heading to the shopping district and spa while the guys were having "bro time".

* * *

Ten minutes after they left the Fire Lord's beach house Katara, Suki, and Toph were meandering through the clothing district. Toph not so much, only following her friend's vibrations and listening to them gasp and shriek at how cute an outfit was.

"How did I get swindled into this nightmare?" the Blind Bandit whispered to herself as they finally entered one of the dozen shops they had already passed.

"We heard that! And besides we all need something to wear tonight so suck it up, get over here and try this on!", Suki said holding up an emerald green dress with golden accents. Katara and Suki didn't need Toph's seismic sense to feel Toph roll her eyes. Toph shuffled her way to the fitting room and exchanged her clothes for the dress that her friends picked out for her. The two waiting outside the curtain could hear Toph hold her breath as she slid the thin silk material over her body. Katara and Suki both gave each other gleaming nods in triumph. They knew that even their blind friend could see how gorgeous she was.

"Get out here so we can see you in it!" both girls shouted in unison. The curtain parted slowly as the Master Earthbender stepped out in front of them.

"Toph" exhaled Katara as she covered her mouth.

Her dress had a Sabrina neckline with ¾ length sleeves that hugged her petite frame down to above her knees with a five inch slit that showcased her left thigh. The deep V-cut in the back exposed her shoulder blades and the curve of her spine that stopped right above the small of her back. The two inch golden belt accentuated her narrow waist. The finishing touches were the golden silk mandarin buttons that started at the small of her back down to the hemline.

"You look amazing!" exclaimed the ex-Kyoshi leader.

"Duh! I make everything look amazing" Toph replied as a matter of fact trying to hide the blush blooming across her cheeks.

"Yes you do Lady Beifong" Katara said in her almost sarcastic yet aristocratic tone and slightly bowing since she was still trying to get into Toph's good side. "But now that we have found something for you, we are still in need of something to wear but, we can only hope that we can look a fraction as breathtaking as you do."

"Don't push your luck Sugar Queen! You are on the edge of my good graces" huffed the earthbender. "I'm gonna take the stiff with me to get some food before you two suck the life out of me!"

"Oh, you just wait! When were done here we are going to the spa!" teased Suki as their friend and Lieutenant Qiang walked out of the shop.

"What do you think about this one?" Suki asked as she held up her find. It was a Kelly green satin, strapless, A-line that ended mid-thigh. The fabric across the bodice was ruched and crisscrossed over its sweetheart neckline. The skirt was pleated just enough to resemble her golden warrior fans.

"That. Is. Gorgeous! My brother with be foaming at the mouth!"

"I really love it, I think this is it. I'm not even going to try it on. And you're right about your brother! He is such a heathen!" Both girls laugh permeated throughout the shop.

"Now if only I can find one! Hey Suki what do you think of this?" Katara held up a modest, silk, sky blue, dress that fell below her knees with cap sleeves.

Before Suki could answer without completely lying about the not exactly hideous but defiantly not pretty article of clothing the shop owner interrupted.

"Please excuse my objection, Lady Katara. But that dress will simply not do" stated the elderly woman.

Katara didn't want to show that her words did kind of wound her. She slowly put it back in its place.

The elder spoke again, "A dress just arrived in yesterday's shipment from the capital. Ms. Yi herself designed it!"

"Ms. Yi? As in, the Ms. Yi the most renowned designer and who she herself would make Lady Ursa's gowns?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"Yes the very same one indeed! Now come with me child and put it on." The shop keeper ushered Katara back the fitting room and brought her the dress. Several minutes later Katara stepped out for her friend and the shop owner, Ms. Mee-Yon, to assess. Suki's eyes widen and both women were silent as they eyed her from head to toe.

"I knew it would be perfect on you dear. It's as if you were here muse when she created it!"

"Tara. You. Are. Stunning."

Katara's cheeks turned from a blush to a deep shade of crimson that almost matched the fabric on her body.

Hesitantly she asked, "Are you sure? Is it too much?"

"NO!" both women exclaimed which made her flinch.

"Tara, it was really made for you. It is just enough in _**all**_ the right places!" Suki replied with a wink.

"It is beautiful and really do feel great in it. So I guess this is the one."

"You guess child? I know it is! And I happen to have the perfect shoes to go with it!"

By the time Ms. Mee-Yon wrapped and boxed their items Toph and Lieutenant Qiang returned.

"So I guess this means you and Sugar Queen finally got your crap?" Toph asked in Suki's direction.

"Yes! And can you believe that she even got a dress made by the same designer that made her gown for Zuko's coronation?! It's perfect!" exclaimed the Kyoshi warrior.

"I'll take your word on it. Are you two ready? I want to get this circus show over with."

Katara rolled her eyes. Then she turned to the owner and bowed. "Thank you Ms. Mee-Yon for all of your assistance. I really do appreciate you helping me find a dress."

As the girls and their guards took their leave, the old woman chuckled, "It was my pleasure my dear. Even the Fire Lord won't be the only one staring!"

"So it's that hot?!" teased Toph.

"Oh, like you won't believe! Zuko is going to need a bucket to catch all his drool!" Suki snickered.

"Well you're not lying, and by the way Sugar Queen's heart is racing like eelhounds she can't wait for him to see it too!"

"Stop it, people can hear you guys!" the waterbender snapped.

"Fine. For now. This conversation is not over! Besides you still have some making up to do!"

Katara could only hide the color of her cheeks when they were finally at the spa getting their facials. The thick green paste was the only thing able to conceal it.

Each of them were reclining in message chairs in a private room of the spa. The captain and lieutenant were posted outside the closed door. The rooms' only lighting were the dozens of candles. The walls were painted in calming shades of powder blues and greys. The smell of star jasmine and lavender filled the air and the sound of softly beating drums and pipa were floating through the walls. They were finally alone.

"Now this is what we need at back home!" sighed Suki.

"I am really going to miss you guys. Especially my niece and nephews."

"How long do you think you guys will be in Ba Sing Se Toph?" asked Suki.

"Who knows? Sometimes we are in a place for a few days to a few months. It really just depends on where the Avatar is needed" shrugged Toph.

"Well I for one am excited to see Uncle. I really do miss him."

Toph turned so Katara couldn't see the evil grin she had plastered to her face. _She made this too easy! She left it wide open!_ Laughed the voice in her head. After she was able to compose herself she righted herself in the chair.

"Yeah, last time we saw the old man he said he misses you too and is growing impatient for you and Sparky start giving him black hair, blue eyed grand-brats or was it brown hair, amber eyed ones. Uh? I guess you'll have to ask him about that when we get there" Toph said nonchalantly.

"What!?" Katara choked out.

Suki started to laugh hysterically. While Toph had the biggest shit eating grin Katara ever saw.

"Now we continue our little conversation we had on the way here. So spill it. I felt what was going on between you two last night. Hell I've felt it for years!"

Katara sat in horrified silence. She didn't really think Toph would call her out like that.

Finally catching her breath Suki added, "Come on Tara. If you can't be tell us, then who can you tell? You know we love you and want you to be happy. Maybe you'll feel better after letting go of some…or a **lot** …of that built up sexual tension you and Zuko have had going on for _**years**_."

It was Toph's turn to laugh out loud. Katara went from red to pale in a matter of seconds.

"Well done Fan Girl. I couldn't have said it better myself!"

The unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach was back. Her hands started to feel clammy. She was only able to take short shallow breaths. Then the symptoms she dreaded the most washed over her. The aching in her chest and her spirit already knowing what was missing…a tall, fair skinned man with black hair, the richest amber eyes, strong calloused hands, a commanding yet gentle voice, and who stole her heart when they were barely teenagers.

Trying to regain her composer Katara cleared her throat several times before she was able to speak.

"I don't know what you guys want me to say. Apparently you two know more about my feelings than I do. So why don't you just tell me and we can skip the hundred questions!"

"Ha, you think I'm gonna make it easy for you Sugar Queen? Think again! Like I said **you** have some making up to do!"

"I think what Toph is trying to say…" Suki was cut off by a grunt from Toph, so she began again. "Okay what _**we**_ are trying to say is that we can't tell you. You have to accept and admit your feelings, whatever they maybe."

Katara was pissed that they were right.

"I have accepted my feelings _**and**_ the fact that he more than likely doesn't feel the same! So what the hell do you want me to do? Go prancing down the street stark naked shouting, 'I'm in love with the Fire Lord!' well the day that happens will be the day Agni can bend water!"

"Oh calm the hell down Sweetness! There is no need to go prancing around naked. I'm positive that Sparky would object you being naked but not in front of anyone else. He doesn't like to share when it comes to you. But telling him that you love him will do just fine. And think how happy you'll make the old man knowing that he is one step closer to having grandchildren!" Replied Toph.

"Tara, just talk to him. He is your best friend isn't he? Besides maybe he feels the same way you do right know. Maybe he thinks you will reject him. As long as I have known him, he has never looked at anyone the same way he looks at you, not even Mai. Out of all of us he is closest to you. And when I see you with him, you become alive. It's like your spirit is waiting to be with him and when you are together, you become whole. Even when you two are going at it like pitvipers, you two always find a balance in the end."

Tears started to streak Katara's face mask.

Suki continued, "We all want you both to be happy and we will support both of you no matter which path you guys decide to travel. All I'm…all we are saying is that we feel like you two need to have an honest conversation with each other and be honest with yourselves. Because in the end it is you that has to live with it. What would be harder to bare, regret and never knowing or knowing the truth to either move forward or find closure?"

Katara was able to stop her tears and wiped her eyes dry with the towel that was resting on the arm of her chair.

"You're right. Both of you are right. I love Zuko, he is my best friend. But I am also in love with him. No one makes me feel the way he does. I fell in love with him when he was the boy hell bent on regaining his honor. I knew he always had it and I suppose I always knew he would find his way again. But after this morning I can't even imagine what he is thinking. Everything became so awkward so fast. It has never been like that. How do I even start _that_ conversation? I feel like we are both dancing around in circles never going anywhere.

"And I appreciate you guys for trying to help, I really do. If I'm honest I am so nervous and scared and at the same time I feel empowered, wanted, and beautiful. How does that work? I want to impress him and make him feel the way he makes me feel when he gives me one of his rare smiles or when he really laughs. For Tui's sake when did I become a hormonal teenage girl again?"

"You always have been Sweetness. You are finally letting that part of you feel what you have been trying to hide for so long. Everything will work out. I'll bet my Earth Rumble Championship belt on it!"

"When did you become so insightful?"

"I've always been this awesome!" proclaimed Toph raising her arms in the air.

"Thanks you guys. So how do I do this?" Katara asked.

"For starters let's finish getting pampered, like the queens we are! Then we have a festival to get to!" declared Suki.

"Do you think he loves me?" Katara sheepishly asked.

"If you were your brother I would smack you upside your head right now!" exclaimed her sister-in-law.

Now it was Katara who had the biggest shit eating grin in her face.

Unknown to them the two Royal Guardsmen outside the door were chuckling under their stone façade.

 _Damn, now I owe that old Dragon twenty gold pieces! I thought she wouldn't have given in so quickly. She has always been more stubborn than him. I'll bet there will be a wedding by next summer! I really should stop betting against that old man!_ Captain Jee was brought back from his thoughts when the spa attendants returned to complete their tasks.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) reviews are always appreciated! I love hearing from anyone who takes their time! I had sort of a tough time trying to describe the dresses. I hope that you could see them when you read it. Mandarin buttons are knotted fabric buttons that are held by a loop. How did I do?


End file.
